saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 5 of The Beast King Arc
This is the fifth part/chapter of The Beast King Arc. Part 5 My eyes were closed to rest my eyes The threat message from Tyrant got me thinking real hard about what this method of killing people in a game where it's unlikely possible. I didn't want to believe it, however, Tyrant doesn't lie. I open my eyes and see Luna's beautiful storm gray eyes focused on me. It made my heart melt when I noticed. I'm way past head over heels for her. I didn't notice that my love for her only grew as time went by. I just didn't notice from all the stress of getting Claire readjusted to reality. However, I have to remember Luna's words from earlier today. "Date? This is no date, Chris! It's just...you owe me for lying to me of all people!" Those words echoed in my ears and I sighed in disappointment. She even dressed up really nice today. She wore a hat, sorta like the ones you wear during summer, and a one piece dress. She had put a small amount of make-up. Our first stop was a coffee shop, thank the heavens. Next was a carnival thing(they have lots of those around the east for some reason) and then shopping. I'm dreading carnivals. Hate those goddamn clowns. And the yelling and screaming. AND the nasty feel and smell of the air...ugh. "Hey, Chris? Chris. CHRIS!" Luna whispers meanly. I zone back in and said something really smart, like,"Huh?" "We should probably get going now. Carnival time!" "Yay~",I reply in a very unenthusiastic tone. "You know what, Chris? I could care less about your complaining", the platinum blondie states to me. She grabs my arm and pulls me. "Let's go already....!" I groan and follow her out the cafe doors. It was bright and sunny. No chance of rain whatsoever. At least something good was coming out of this. center|60px Looking at Luna was....interesting. She skipped nearly the whole way there. She sang while she did so, so sweet, I wanted to fall asleep. When we actually got to the carnival, I was dumbfounded. Rather than your typical American carnival, which I was used to, it was on a street. It wasn't so loud. It wasn't muddy. And it sure didn't make me feel disgusted. "What, Chris?" "Well, it's all very different than what I'm used to." "Oh? How so?" "You don't wanna know." "Alright...if you say so." she didn't sound so convinced, but I'm telling the truth. For the first few moments, we walked around looking for something to do. Then, something caught Luna's attention and she ran away. "W-wait! Where are you goi-" I stopped my words after noticing. "...I can't believe it." Up ahead, was a group of what I was guessing is a really popular child's show mascot animals dancing. I really didn't know what to say. All I know is that I'm not ancing with them like Luna is. Speaking of her, she turns her focus to me an beckons me to join the fun. I shook my head negatively and gives me an evil eye. I still shake my head. Then, she stomps off to me and pulls me. "W-wait! Don't do this, Luna! Please!" I scream. "Oh, come one, you'll be the star of the whole carnival!" "Oh, yeah right!" I protest. It was no use. Once she sets her mind on something, it's most likely she won't change it. Before I knew it, I was standing in between a bunch of people in cartoon animal suits and a crowd. A crowd who were taking pictures and recording everything. There I was. Standing pathetically. Luna, beside me was dancing with a giant blue bear. She focused her eyes on me once again. This time, she just smiles and grabs my hand. Luna shakes my arms vigorously, trying to get me into the dancing mood. "Oh, come on Chris! Just this once?" the platinum blondie pleas. "No." I reply coldly. "Pleeeeeassseee?!!" she cries as she shakes my hand more. "Fine." I take the deepest breath of my life. And I dance. center|60px "That wasn't bad. For a first timer." Luna teases. "That wasn't my first time. Honestly, I think I dance better than you." I challenge back. "Whatevs." Her eyes wander the carnival area. Then, knowing those eyes of curiosity, she found something she liked. "Hey look! There's that claw vendor thingy!" And as she said, there was one. It was filled with little yellow foxes with red bows. "On intuition, you wanna get one?" "Of course! Look at those big eyes! Ah!~" "I need to discuss it with my wallet...." "Oh, you know you have enough. Don't play with me." "Okay! But be warned. These things are rigged." I say to her, tossing a coin to her. "I'll get those on my first try." Final last words. center|60px Luna looks at me, teary eyed. "I can't do it!" I pat her head in comfort. I warned her. Now, I have to do it for her. "I'll try this time. Okay?" Luna nods her head. I crack my fingers. I have to do this precisely. I enter the coin and the machine whirs to life. I grab the control stick and cautiously move it to the easiest fox I can grab. The easiest part of a stuffed animal you can grab is its big head. And I grab it. "Oh my gosh, Chris! You got it!" "It's not over until it drops it i the hole." Both our eyes lock onto the claw as it moved it's way to the drop box. Suddenly, the fox shifts and the claw nearly lets go of it. "Whew~" Luna sighs in relief. Finally, the claw does successfully drop it. Luna excitely grabs it from the little cubby it dropped into and hugs it tight. Did she want it that badly? "No." "Huh?" "I did not want this that badly. I just...didn't want all that money to go to waste. I could throw it away if I wanted to", Luna says in a sassy-like tone. center|60px "So, are we going shopping now?" I ask Luna. We've actually been at the carnival for a long time now. "Yeah. Although we should hurry. It looks as if it's gonna rai-" CRACKLE! BOOM! Thunder sounds loudly and it starts pouring rain. "Oh my gosh! Chris, let's get out of here!" We run and we run, until Luna drops her fox. "No! We have to get my fox!" "I thought you said it wasn't important!" "I was lying! Of course I want it!" She picks it up from the cold, wet ground and tries to dry it off. She stops when I notice I was looking at her. I smile and simply say,"Come on, let's hide under that bus stop and take a ride back to my apartment." "Sure." center|60px As we patiently wait for the bus, I couldn't help but tease her. "So, this isn't a date, huh?" "Shut up." "You didn't want that fox, huh?" "Shut up. What do you want from me, Chris?" "What do you want to give me?" "..." "You know, it's been a while since we've kissed." "...." she blushes, but does't say anything. I lift her chin up and she closes her eyes. I move my face close to hers and press my lips against her warm lips. When we break apart, Luna was blushing even more and says,"It's also been a while since we..." "Since we what? Had sex?" "Idiot! Don't say it so freely and openly! Want the whole world to know?!" "Ah but you naughty girl. You want to, which is why you brought it up, huh?" "I...won't deny it." "Then, to my apartment it is. Thank goodness Claire is still attending school." center|60px After we had taken care of buisness back at my aprtment, Luna goes through my shirts and finds a white button up long sleeve. She puts it on which made her legs stand out. She does it on purpose because she knows bare legs are my favorite part on a girl. Especially hers. Then, she collapses back onto my bed and she look at each other face to face. "It feels nice to be by your side again." Luna says to me. "It does." "Remember our time in SAO? That whole time, I imagined being with you in reality. As a housewife. "Housewife? I do all that by myself. Cooking and cleaning." "It's true, you could pass for having a women's personality better than me." I kiss her on the forehead and fall asleep. center|60px I wake up and notice Luna's legs wrapped around my ribcage and that my face was pressed onto her breasts. She seemed to have been stroking my head as I was sleeping, then fell asleep herself. I inhale and her scent smelled like honey. Sweet. It's nice to be at her side, once again. Chapters Category:Chapter